Valentine's Day in Tokyo
by Lisa-chan
Summary: Well it's Valentines Day in Japan! Syaoran has finally worked up the courage to tell Sakura how he feels. But Eriol is back, and it seems he has an agenda. What could he want now? And why does Syaoran sit in trees?!R&R please, suggestions/constructive cri
1. Part 1-A surprise visit

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura isn't mine, it belongs to the incredibly talented Clamp-sensei, Shelty, Nakayoshi, Kodansha ,Movic, Nelvana (shudder) etc. You don't wanna sue me anyway. All my funds have been converted to anime merchandise.  
CD's listened to in the process of writing this story: Card Captor Sakura The Sealed Card, Evangelion Best Collection (As if you really cared)  
Valentine's Day in Tokyo: A surprise visit  
Note: ( ) are thoughts  
[ ] are little author's notes, observations...side notes if you will^_^  
  
"Done!" Syaoran wiped his brow. He had been working on it for hours- a handmade Valentine for Sakura. (It's kinda-demented...) He frowned a bit. It was pretty big for a card-it was about a foot long. On the front was a lopsided picture of a sakura tree. There were glue spots around it where he glued lace around the edges. He frowned even more. (It looks like a little kid made it.) True, it did. But he was in the eighth grade already-glue and glitter? Really. He recalled the trip he made to the gift store. He had spent hours searching for a card with the right words, but none seemed to capture what he was feeling inside. It was time to reveal his true feelings, tell her she was the world to him. "Be mine" just didn't seem to cut it. He grinned a bit. (She'll like it, I'm sure. I hope.) He remembered the birthday card he had made her. She was so thrilled. 'Oh, Syaoran-kun, it's so cute!' He was surprised-it was pretty bad then, too. He never was able to draw that well. But he was so happy, too. He had worked for days, and was exhausted, but the smile on her face made it all worthwhile. That was just one of the mysterious qualities about Sakura that he adored-she always made him feel special. Her smile reached a part of him he never knew existed. A part of him that wasn't battle hardened. A part of him that was surprisingly...human. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. He snapped up. (Who could that be? It's almost time for school...) He apprehensively went to the door. He had glue on his fingers and glitter in his hair [probably from his bad habit of running his hands through his hair all the time-makes it very messy] He was aware of the former, but had no idea his hair was...festive. He opened the door. "Ohayou!" Sakura said energetically said (well, almost shouted.) Syaoran was at a loss for words. He turned a nice shade of crimson. He nervously looked behind him, and saw the card on his coffee table. He blocked the doorway. "O-ohayo, Sakura." He finally stuttered. "How are-" He stopped when he saw the look on her face. She was holding in a fit of giggles. He looked around nervously. He made a mental checklist. (Shirt-on. Teeth-brushed. Pants-on. Fly-[after a quick glance] zipped. What is it?) He looked at her again quizzically. "She was still stifling a giggle. "I didn't know you liked sparkly hair, Syaoran-kun." (Huh? Sparkly-) He closed the door and dashed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and was horrified. His caramel colored hair was aglow with pink glitter [pink was Sakura's favorite color. This fact was stored in Syaoran's mind along with her favorite food, place, movie...] "I'll be right out!" he shouted as he frantically ran a seldom used brush through his hair. He washed away the glue and jammed the valentine into his bag. The craft supplies were haphazardly pushed on the floor and hidden under a pile of Newtype* magazines. He dashed to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it again. Sakura was still there with a smile on her face. (The best part of waking up sure ain't Folgers.) "Hi again, Syaoran-kun. I woke up early this morning 'cause Kero-chan was snoring really loud. Wanna walk to school with me?" she inquired with a smile. The smile that made Syaoran weak in the knees. The same smile that appeared in his best dreams. (You kidding?) "Well...I..." He looked at the floor and drew imaginary circles on the floor with his feet. He took another deep breath and looked up again. He smiled. "Sure, I'd love to." (More than you would ever know.) They chatted about school and such, and before he knew it, they were at school. They walked into class together. [Fate was kind enough to place them in the same class since fourth grade] Syaoran barely heard the teacher. He was too nervous. (Today's the day. No better day than Valentine's Day. How should I do this? 'Sakura, ever since that time in the Maze...'no. 'Sakura, you...') He tried over and over to prepare the perfect speech. He looked at Sakura and smiled. (Today's the day, for better or worse...) The lunch bell rang. He dashed out ahead of Sakura. He wasn't quite ready yet.  
  
Syaoran hurried to his favorite lunch spot-the big tree. (On, not under.) He pulled out his Valentine. It was a bit crumpled. He straightened out the edges. He sighed wistfully. He looked down. The school was abuzz with excitement. Many people were exchanging valentines. He noticed Chiharu strangling Yamazaki, saying something about shared love and her chocolates weren't illegal in China? (Wierd...)Sakura was nowhere in sight. He closed his eyes and once again began preparing his speech. "Sakura-chan...no, Sakura..."   
"Syaoran-kun!" A sudden voice broke his train of thought. "S-Sakura!" he exclaimed loudly. He put the valentine under his bag. He turned scarlet for the umpteenth time. Sakura giggled softly. "You love sitting in trees, don't you?" Sakura giggled again. Syaoran cleared his throat anxiously. "Well...I...can think clearly up here." He finally choked out. "May I join you?" Sakura inquired. "I always wanted to see what you liked so much about that tree." "J-Join me? Well, sure! Come right up!" He was at a loss for words. He watched her carefully climb onto the branch next to him. (Oh Kami-sama please don't let me choke it's now or never go for it!) "Kinda nice up here, Syaoran-kun...." She looked around. His heart skipped several beats. The wind gently played with her hair, making it dance in the breeze. Her emerald eyes sparkled with life as the sunlight tinted her chestnut hair with shades of red and gold. He gulped. (She's so beautiful, I don't know if I can go through with this...) He twirled a branch nervously as his cheeks began to blaze with a new blush. (No, I have to do this! Don't back out now, this is the perfect time!) "Sakura..." He began. "Nani?" she turned her head towards him. As she did, her grip on the branch slipped. So did she. "Ahhh!" She yelled as she began to fall from the tree. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, as he got ready to jump from the tree. But Sakura fell too fast. She fell....right into the arms of Hiiragizawa Eriol. An old anger began to spark in his head. "Sakura-san, daijoubu ka?" he asked as he gently placed her on the ground. A small crowd had begun to gather at the commotion. She blinked a few times, then blushed as she realized that Eriol was holding her hand. "H-hai, Eriol-kun..." "Yokatta, Sakura-san." He smiled gently. "It seems an angel has fallen from heaven," he said, smiling that smile of his. Sakura blushed furiously. Syaoran's anger grew to an all too familiar fire. "Eriol-kun...why are you back?" Sakura inquired, still a bit dazed. Eriol pulled a bouquet of roses from his bag. Syaoran was infuriated. He looked down at his handmade valentine. Suddenly it didn't seem so wonderful anymore. He stuffed it into his bag haphazardly and and closed it quickly. The valentine got out and stuck in a branch, but Syaoran was listening to the pair too intently to notice. He listened carefully for Eriol's response. (Why is that Hiiragizawa guy back here? I thought I was rid of him for good after the Clow Cards were turned into Sakura cards. What does he want? And why does he have flowers?) His face was red again, but this time the cause was anger. Eriol bent down next to Sakura's sitting form and handed her the flowers. Syaoran eyes widened. He grabbed a branch from the tree and began to twist it in frustration. Eriol took her hand gently and kissed it. Several girls in the crowed sighed at the romantic gestures. Syaoran frowned in disgust. The branch in his hand snapped. Eriol looked at the now blushing Sakura and smiled. "The answer is simple, Sakura-san. I am here for you." Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers, and her blushed deepened. Eriol continued. "I am here because...Sakura-san...I love you."  
*Newtype is a great Japanese anime magazine. I love it!  
Japanese words  
Ohayou- good morning  
Kami-sama-God  
Nani- what  
Daijoubu ka- Are you okay?  
Yokatta- thank goodness/ I'm glad  
*Author's notes*  
Hi min'na sama! First, I'd like to thank everybody (er any one who's reading this:P) ~Hugs~ CCS has to be one of the cutest series there is_!! Season three is one of my favorites, along with Sakura's Dark Literary Fest from season 2(Shaoran in a dress-need I say more?) I am a bit disappointed with artbook three...I was kinda hoping there would be a manga story to continue book 12...sigh. At least the pictures are pretty, right? Very different from their other works- one of the only lighthearted pics in the X artbook is a very amusing picture of Kotori receiving Kamui as a Christmas gift. I love it, though! Wai! Thanks for reading my little story! Ja, min'na!  
~Lisa 1/01  
  
  



	2. Part 2-Kataomoi...one sided romance? End...

Valentine's Day in Tokyo, part 2:Kataomoi-one sided love  
Currently listening to: The Best of Slayers, disc 2  
  
Syaoran froze. The words bore through him like a drill.   
"I love you..."   
(He said 'I love you' to her. How dare he. I thought he was gone, how can this be...) His racing mind came to a halt. "But...what will she say?" he whispered to himself. He looked apprehensively at the couple on the ground. Sakura's face was red, and Eriol was smiling [but still holding her hand, much to Syaoran's dismay]. "I...I.."Sakura began. Eriol raised a finger to her lips. "It's okay, Sakura-san. You don't have to answer me now. While you think, how about taking me for a little tour?" Syaoran cursed to himself. (That's right, he hasn't been here before...) His mind was churning. (What if she says yes? I don't know what I would do...) Another thought hit him. (But...even if she turns him down, there's still no guarantee she'd ever love me...)   
When he looked down again, Eriol was leading a somewhat dazed Sakura away from the tree. Syaoran's face twisted in anger. Tears of fury and anxiety formed on his face. "Kuso!!!" he exclaimed, after the two were out of sight. He jumped down and ran away, still crying. He was unable to sleep that night.  
  
The next day, Syaoran trudged to school. All he could think about was Eriol. The same one who came to Tokyo when they were ten and swept Sakura off her feet. He then remembered their first meeting... He had glared at her all day. To make it worse, he attacked her. (How could she forget that? Hiiragizawa is everything I'm not.) He pushed back fresh tears and entered the classroom.   
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun." A bright voice made Syaoran look up. His heart raced. "ohayo, Sa..." He stopped dead in his tracks. There, in the seat next to Sakura, was Eriol.   
In his seat.   
"This is *my* seat." he said gruffly. It was hard to contain the anger he felt at that moment. "Oh, be nice, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said with a nervous laugh. "Eriol-kun hasn't seen me in so long. Besides, it's just for today, right?" She looked at Eriol for support. "Whatever you wish, Sakura-san."   
Syaoran felt sick. He looked for another seat, but the only empty one was across the room. He slumped into the seat and hid behind a book. He shifted his gaze to the scene across the room. There, Eriol was helping Sakura with her math. Syaoran's grip on the book tightened.   
"Li-san?"   
(that BAKA!)  
"Li-san!"  
(I hate him)  
"Li-san!!"  
"NANI?" he shouted. He looked up to see the teacher standing above him. "S-sensei, sumimasen, I..." He was at a loss for words. Embarrassment mixed with anger when he saw Eriol smiling from the corner of his eye. "Do you hate math so much, Li-san?" the teacher inquired. "Oh, no, of course I don't, what would give you that idea?" Syaoran asked nervously, averting his eyes to avoid the teacher's gaze. The teacher smiled. "Because you are holding your textbook with a death grip, Li-san." Syaoran looked down at his book and turned crimson. The cover was a bit bent from his grip. A few students giggled, much to his dismay. (I hate being the center of attention, this is terrible...) He glanced at Sakura, who gave him a reassuring smile. The kind that said "Daijoubu, Syaoran-kun." The smile that made him tongue-tied and weak in the knees. It made the ordeal all worthwhile. The lunch bell rang. Syaoran walked dreamily to the playground, his troubles forgotten.  
When he got there, he did the first thing that came to mind. The first thing that came to mind every day. He looked for Sakura. He spotted a familiar head of auburn hair. (There she is.)   
"Sa-" he stopped when he saw him. Eriol. Sitting with Sakura. In *his* spot, nonetheless. His adrenaline was pumping. He started seeing red. (How dare, he, this morning was bad enough, but lunch time is the only time I get to be alone with her. How DARE he.) His books dropped unnoticed to the ground. His rage was building, amongst his growing fears. Without a second thought, he ran to the couple, muttering profanities along the way. "HIIRAGIZAWA!" he screamed, almost ferally. "Nani desu ka, Li-san? Eriol said with a smile. This angered him even more. (Why does he always have to smile that damn smile? Why does he have to be polite? WHY does he have to be here!) "You *know* what, Hiiragizawa," he said coldly. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, inching his hand towards Sakura's. (That's it, I can't take it, he is so dead) Syaoran's fury was at the limit. Images of the past flashed through his head.   
'Ah, Sakura, named after the beautiful trees that grow in Japan.' (How dare he)   
'Please call me Eriol, Sakura-san.' (It's not fair)  
'You look beautiful, Sakura-san' (Why couldn't I be like that!!)   
Eriol did everything HE should have done. So polite, almost cloyingly nice... (That's it.) He closed his hand into a fist and swung with all his might, his anger making it all that much stronger.   
"Li-Kun!" A familiar voice made him halt. He froze, and then he realized who it was. And what it meant. (Sakura.) He looked up, his fist inches away from Eriol's face. He was smiling. Syaoran growled one last time before turning to face Sakura. "What is wrong with you. LI-kun?" She was scowling. Hearing her say his name like that made all the pent up anger fade into fear. (She hasn't called me that in ages...) Sakura looked at him with angry eyes. He flinched as if struck. He regained his composure, and looked to the dirt. "I-I'm so sorry, Sakura," he finally managed to stutter out. He looked at Sakura's face, filled with anger and worry. (I did this to her. Why do I always have to hurt her so?) He took off, leaving a somewhat shocked Sakura in his dust, and a smiling Eriol in his place.  
  
(I can't believe it.) Syaoran was at his favorite Sakura tree. (How could I do that to her? I'm always hurting her...why can't I control my emotions?) His heart was tearing to pieces. (Maybe...maybe I'm just not meant for her...but that damn Hiiragizawa...) He got a sudden flare of anger at the thought of Eriol, wrapping his arms around his own love. "KUSO!" he bellowed, punching the tree. His hand hurt, but it took his mind off his aching heart. Something pink fluttered from the tree. His valentine. Somewhat tattered from being left out all night, but still legible. He picked up and looked at it sadly. "How could I ever think..." he whispered morosely. He started to tear it, but didn't have the heart. He let go and watched it flutter to the ground.   
"Syaoran-kun?" His ears perked. He turned quickly, and saw her standing there. He felt a pang in his heart. "Syaoran-kun, I'm worried about you. Is something wrong? Did I do anything?" Her face broke his heart. The pain and worry she felt...all because of his own stupidity. He sighed. "No, you never did anything to hurt me. I'm so sorry, Sakura." She looked at him quizzically. He sighed, and turned away. "I didn't mean to get in the way, Sakura, but when I saw him with you..." his voice broke off. "I saw that you were happy. You really deserve somebody like him. He is polite, kind...and he treats you like a queen." His eyes began to water.   
"...I guess I was mad, not just at him...but at myself. He did everything right. He is everything I'm not." He tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use. "I just want you to be happy, Sakura. That's all I ever wanted for you. I...I just didn't think it would hurt so much if it wasn't with..." He wiped his eyes and faced Sakura. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw tears streaming down her face as well. He fought back an overwhelming urge to take her in his arms and kiss away the tears. (Baka, you hurt her again...)   
"Please don't cry, Sakura. Don't feel bad for me, it hurts me more than you could ever know." Sakura rubbed her hand across her eyes, wiping away the tears. "Syaoran-kun..." He looked away, unable to look at her face full of pain. "I just wanted to tell you...that ...I love you. It scares me, but still...being around you makes me feel so...so alive. But...don't be sad for me, please. It's not your fault that I'm in a one-sided love." He sniffled a bit.   
"I love you so much it hurts, Sakura. It hurts to see you like this. I don't deserve you, Sakura. You are too kind, too gentle for a person like me." Fresh tears gathered on his face, and he sank to the ground. "I just want you to be happy, Sakura. And...if it isn't with me...that's okay." He buried his face in his hands. "Just..please, Sakura, don't cry. I am so stupid. It's all my fault. Please, Sakura, don't cry for me." He broke down, crying uncontrollably. (I never thought it would hurt so much.) He was surprised when a hand brushed his face. "Sakura..." he whispered. She was kneeling next to him, and she was crying too. "Syaoran-kun, I spent a lot of time with Eriol-kun these past couple of days. In that time, I think I have come to realize what true love is." Syaoran's heart was sinking, his world crumbling before him.   
"And...when he was next to me, holding my hand...next to me at lunch...I realized something about myself. Whenever I was with him...all I could think about was you, Syaoran-kun." (Nani? What is she-) "I know you want me to be happy, Shaoran-kun...and...my happiness lies with you. I want to be happy with you." Hee looked up, surprised, Sakura was smiling. She wiped away the tears. "All these years that I've spent with you...they were the happiest years of my life. I want to share my happiness with you. I love you, Syaoran-kun." She hugged him. "I love you so much, Syaoran-kun, it scares me too. But...I know one thing. Being here with you...feels so right. More than anything else...I want to be with you." He looked up at her, and cupped her face in his hands. He brushed away her tears. "...really?" She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, and his life was complete. The pulled apart for a moment, and they kissed. A short, sweet kiss that seemed to last an eternity.   
He pulled her on his lap, and she placed her head on his chest. Something pink caught her eye. The wind blew it towards her, and she picked it up. She opened the card, and smiled. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun." "Hmm?" he opened one eye. He was so lost in the moment, he hadn't noticed. She placed the valentine in her bag. "...for everything." He smiled blissfully. "Anything for you, Sakura." She curled up in his lap again, and they stayed that way for a very long time. "Shiawase desu-wa..." Sakura mumbled. Syaoran smiled. "Shiawase..."   
  
Tomoyo giggled from where she was standing in the bushes.(Finally, it took them long enough!) She smiled happily...well almost maniacally. "Sakura-chan's most wonderful love!!!!" she exclaimed, standing up, hereyes twinkling with the prospect of such an adorable moment. "Shiawase desu wa!!!!" She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo pointed her camera back at the lovers, not wanting to miss a moment. "You knew, didn't you, Hiiragizawa-kun..." she asked with a sly smile. He smiled that smile of his. "I don't know what you could possibly mean, Daidouji-san."  
"Did you really come here for Sakura-chan?" she asked, camera still pointed at the couple. "In a way...yes I did." Eriol looked at the two together and smiled. "Sometimes you just need a little...push in the right direction," he said softly, almost whispering. Eriol looked lovingly at Sakura, with kind eyes. Tomoyo looked towards Eriol, but held her camera in place. "You are very kind, Hiiragizawa-kun." She smiled gently. "And you are quite perceptive, Daidouji-san." Eriol smiled at her, a sincere, kind smile. Tomoyo looked back at her camera, a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks.   
***owari***  
Meanings:  
Kuso-kinda like dammit. One of Syaoran's favorite expressions ^_^;  
Ohayo-Good morning  
Nani-what  
sensei-teacher  
sumimasen-excuse me, pardon me  
Daijoubu-it's okay  
baka-stupid  
arigato-thank you  
Shiawase desu wa/shiawase-this is happiness/happiness  
Author's notes  
Where exactly did Tomoyo come from? Well she came from...er...I...don't...know... wherever it is that she cames from. I think she hides in the bushes? Well I wanted closure so...there she is:P  
Wai! It's finally done. What do you think? Ah S+S how boring ne? Well for a change of pace I made two different endings. Thanks so much for the great reviews(and constructive critisism thanks^_^) I am amazed people like this story! I was tempted to have an Eriol-Syaoran duel(heehee)but I didn't want any violence....almosy though:P Oh, btw, the Best of Slayers is a great cd. I love Valgaav's image song, Waru-Bad Blood(Waru=evil). I was driving to the store the other day, and I was playing this song(and singing along ^_^;) and people looked at me like I was crazy. The same with my CCS cd's...I guess nobody ever heard anyone sing in Japanese before:P (I love Release My Heart totemo kawaii Sakura image song_!!! I love them all actually they're so kawaii^_^) So, back on the topic, please give me feedback! Onegai! Let me know if I screwed up:P Oh, thanks for reading.   
Lisa-chan  



	3. Part 2-Kataomoi...one sided romance? Alt...

Valentine's Day in Tokyo, part 2:Kataomoi-one sided love  
Currently listening to: The Best of Slayers, disc 2  
  
Same story...different outcome.  
  
Syaoran froze. The words bore through him like a drill.   
"I love you..."   
(He said 'I love you' to her. How dare he. I thought he was gone, how can this be...) His racing mind came to a halt. "But...what will she say?" he whispered to himself. He looked apprehensively at the couple on the ground. Sakura's face was red, and Eriol was smiling [but still holding her hand, much to Syaoran's dismay]. "I...I.."Sakura began. Eriol raised a finger to her lips. "It's okay, Sakura-san. You don't have to answer me now. While you think, how about taking me for a little tour?" Syaoran cursed to himself. (That's right, he hasn't been here before...) His mind was churning. (What if she says yes? I don't know what I would do...) Another thought hit him. (But...even if she turns him down, there's still no guarantee she'd ever love me...)   
When he looked down again, Eriol was leading a somewhat dazed Sakura away from the tree. Syaoran's face twisted in anger. Tears of fury and anxiety formed on his face. "Kuso!!!" he exclaimed, after the two were out of sight. He jumped down and ran away, still crying. He was unable to sleep that night.  
  
The next day, Syaoran trudged to school. All he could think about was Eriol. The same one who came to Tokyo when they were ten and swept Sakura off her feet. He then remembered their first meeting... He had glared at her all day. To make it worse, he attacked her. (How could she forget that? Hiiragizawa is everything I'm not.) He pushed back fresh tears and entered the classroom.   
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun." A bright voice made Syaoran look up. His heart raced. "ohayo, Sa..." He stopped dead in his tracks. There, in the seat next to Sakura, was Eriol.   
In his seat.   
"This is *my* seat." he said gruffly. It was hard to contain the anger he felt at that moment. "Oh, be nice, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said with a nervous laugh. "Eriol-kun hasn't seen me in so long. Besides, it's just for today, right?" She looked at Eriol for support. "Whatever you wish, Sakura-san."   
Syaoran felt sick. He looked for another seat, but the only empty one was across the room. He slumped into the seat and hid behind a book. He shifted his gaze to the scene across the room. There, Eriol was helping Sakura with her math. Syaoran's grip on the book tightened.   
"Li-san?"   
(that BAKA!)  
"Li-san!"  
(I hate him)  
"Li-san!!"  
"NANI?" he shouted. He looked up to see the teacher standing above him. "S-sensei, sumimasen, I..." He was at a loss for words. Embarrassment mixed with anger when he saw Eriol smiling from the corner of his eye. "Do you hate math so much, Li-san?" the teacher inquired. "Oh, no, of course I don't, what would give you that idea?" Syaoran asked nervously, averting his eyes to avoid the teacher's gaze. The teacher smiled. "Because you are holding your textbook with a death grip, Li-san." Syaoran looked down at his book and turned crimson. The cover was a bit bent from his grip. A few students giggled, much to his dismay. (I hate being the center of attention, this is terrible...) He glanced at Sakura, who gave him a reassuring smile. The kind that said "Daijoubu, Syaoran-kun." The smile that made him tongue-tied and weak in the knees. It made the ordeal all worthwhile. The lunch bell rang. Syaoran walked dreamily to the playground, his troubles forgotten.  
  
When he got there, he did the first thing that came to mind. The first thing that came to mind every day. He looked for Sakura. He spotted a familiar head of auburn hair. (There she is.)   
"Sa-" he stopped when he saw him. Eriol. Sitting with Sakura. In *his* spot, nonetheless. His adrenaline was pumping. He started seeing red. (How dare, he, this morning was bad enough, but lunch time is the only time I get to be alone with her. How DARE he.) His books dropped unnoticed to the ground. His rage was building, amongst his growing fears. Without a second thought, he ran to the couple, muttering profanities along the way. "HIIRAGIZAWA!" he screamed, almost ferally. "Nani desu ka, Li-san? Eriol said with a smile. This angered him even more. (Why does he always have to smile that damn smile? Why does he have to be polite? WHY does he have to be here!) "You *know* what, Hiiragizawa," he said coldly. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, inching his hand towards Sakura's. (That's it, I can't take it, he is so dead) Syaoran's fury was at the limit. Images of the past flashed through his head.   
'Ah, Sakura, named after the beautiful trees that grow in Japan.' (How dare he)   
'Please call me Eriol, Sakura-san.' (It's not fair)  
'You look beautiful, Sakura-san' (Why couldn't I be like that!!)   
Eriol did everything HE should have done. So polite, almost cloyingly nice... (That's it.) He closed his hand into a fist and swung with all his might, his anger making it all that much stronger.   
"Li-Kun!" A familiar voice made him halt. He froze, and then he realized who it was. And what it meant. (Sakura.) He looked up, his fist inches away from Eriol's face. He was smiling. Syaoran growled one last time before turning to face Sakura. "What is wrong with you. LI-kun?" She was scowling. Hearing her say his name like that made all the pent up anger fade into fear. (She hasn't called me that in ages...) Sakura looked at him with angry eyes. He flinched as if struck. He regained his composure, and looked to the dirt. "I-I'm so sorry, Sakura," he finally managed to stutter out. He looked at Sakura's face, filled with anger and worry. (I did this to her. Why do I always have to hurt her so?) He took off, leaving a somewhat shocked Sakura in his dust, and a smiling Eriol in his place.  
  
(I can't believe it.) Syaoran was at his favorite Sakura tree. (How could I do that to her? I'm always hurting her...why can't I control my emotions?) His heart was tearing to pieces. (Maybe...maybe I'm just not meant for her...but that damn Hiiragizawa...) He got a sudden flare of anger at the thought of Eriol, wrapping his arms around his own love. "KUSO!" he bellowed, punching the tree. His hand hurt, but it took his mind off his aching heart. Something pink fluttered from the tree. His valentine. Somewhat tattered from being left out all night, but still legible. He picked up and looked at it sadly. "How could I ever think..." he whispered morosely. He started to tear it, but didn't have the heart. He let go and watched it flutter to the ground.   
"Syaoran-kun?" His ears perked. He turned quickly, and saw her standing there. He felt a pang in his heart. "Syaoran-kun, I'm worried about you. Is something wrong? Did I do anything?" Her face broke his heart. The pain and worry she felt...all because of his own stupidity. He sighed. "No, you never did anything to hurt me. I'm so sorry, Sakura." She looked at him quizzically. He sighed, and turned away. "I didn't mean to get in the way, Sakura, but when I saw him with you..." his voice broke off. "I saw that you were happy. You really deserve somebody like him. He is polite, kind...and he treats you like a queen." His eyes began to water.   
"...I guess I was mad, not just at him...but at myself. He did everything right. He is everything I'm not." He tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use. "I just want you to be happy, Sakura. That's all I ever wanted for you. I...I just didn't think it would hurt so much if it wasn't with..." He wiped his eyes and faced Sakura. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw tears streaming down her face as well. He fought back an overwhelming urge to take her in his arms and kiss away the tears. (Baka, you hurt her again...)   
"Please don't cry, Sakura. Don't feel bad for me, it hurts me more than you could ever know." Sakura rubbed her hand across her eyes, wiping away the tears. "Syaoran-kun..." He looked away, unable to look at her face full of pain. "I just wanted to tell you...that ...I love you. It scares me, but still...being around you makes me feel so...so alive. But...don't be sad for me, please. It's not your fault that I'm in a one-sided love." He sniffled a bit.   
"I love you so much it hurts, Sakura. It hurts to see you like this. I don't deserve you, Sakura. You are too kind, too gentle for a person like me." Fresh tears gathered on his face, and he sank to the ground. "I just want you to be happy, Sakura. And...if it isn't with me...that's okay." He buried his face in his hands. "Just..please, Sakura, don't cry. I am so stupid. It's all my fault. Please, Sakura, don't cry for me." He broke down, crying uncontrollably. (I never thought it would hurt so much.) He was surprised when a hand brushed his face. "Sakura..." he whispered. She was kneeling next to him, and she was crying too. "Syaoran-kun, I spent a lot of time with Eriol-kun these past couple of days. In that time, I think I have come to realize what true love is." Syaoran's heart was sinking, his world crumbling before him.   
"I remembered when he first came here...how kind and gentle he was...I was amazed." Syaoran stiffened. The tears kept falling. He helped me, he cared for me...even the whole battle was for my own good. As I sat with him I recalled the time he helped me with my bear...he had said he wouldn't laugh because I made it. He took my by surprise."  
(It's true...)  
"Then...he kissed my hand. He gave me a flower when I was sad, he complimented me endlessly...when I am with him it's a good feeling....yes I think I love him."  
(Oh no I knew it!!!)  
"I am so sorry Syaoran-kun." She cried more. "I never wanted to hurt you like this. You have a special place in my heart, I will always love you." She looked down, the tears falling fast down her red cheeks. "But with Eriol-kun...it's different. I can't explain it. I feel happy with him, I feel complete. It doesn't make sense I suppose...but I can't help my feelings. I am really very sorry....please forgive me."  
Syaoran looked up wistfully. "Sakura, when I say I love you...I mean that. But because I love you...I want you to be happy." (Sometimes...)  
"I know you can't help how you feel. I know I can't. Love is not a logical thing."  
(When you love someone...)  
"So I do forgive you...no I more than forgive you, I wish you the best. There will be another."  
(The best thing...)  
"So don't cry for me. Hearts get broken every day. It's part of life. But if you ever need someone...just know, I will be here for you."  
(Is to let go.)  
Sakura smiled. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun. That means a lot to me." She walked towards Syaoran's slumped figure. She kissed his forehead. Syaoran looked up with a smile. He took a deep breath. "Sakura...I'm fine. So what are you witing for? Go to him, tell him how you feel." He smiled endlessly, his face unwavering. "You're right!" Sakura got up with a start. She was blushing. She ran off to find Eriol.  
Syaoran stood there silently. He saw Sakura in the distance. She was telling Eriol something...  
"E-eriol-kun..." She began. "Yes, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked hopefully. "I wanted to tell you, I...I...I love you!" she blurted out. Eriol smiled...a wide, true smile. Tears formed on his eyes. "I am so happy, Sakura-san." He began to cry, tears of utter joy. Sakura wiped them away with her hand gently. He looked up, shocked at the touch, but nonetheless happy. She leaned in closer. "I love you, Eriol-kun..." He wrapped his arms around her. Their lips met for just a moment, feelings long kept inside came out. "I have been waiting for this a long time, Sakura-san. I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings, that you would hate me, that you would..." Sakura placed a finger to his lips. "It's okay," she said with a smile. "You know, I missed you so much when you left...I didn't know how much it would hurt until you were gone..." Eriol looked up.  
"I didn't want to leave...but I didn't want to interfere...I thought you were in love with Li-kun, so..." Sakura smiled as fresh tears ran down her face. "That's so sweet. But the most important thing is that we found each other, right?" Eriol nidded in agreement. No words were needed, everything was understood. Their lips met in another kiss, young love fulfilled.  
  
Syaoran stood motionlessly. "Of course I love you Sakura..." He began to cry. "Of course I don't want you to be with him. It's not okay...it hurts." He sank to his knees. "I don't want to gave you up...but you were never mine to begin with, and never will be...I just love you so much Sakura, I just want you to be happy."   
(It is because I love you that I want you to spread your wings and fly...you can go far in life...I just wish I could have been the one to be with you as you did.)  
"You're the only one, who was I kidding...you are the only one for me, Sakura." He broke down and cried for hours.  
  
The valentine was carried away by the cold, harsh wind.  
  
*Author's notes*  
What a story_ I never thought I would pair these two(ducks flying garbage)but I think it's time for a change of pace^_^ But to keep everyone happy I made alternate endings...I just feel like this one is sad poor Syaoran ;_; But I hate it when I want a story to turn out one way and it ends up another. So was this a good idea? Does anyone actually like this ending? Maybe one day I'll write some S+E mush there are so few S+E stories:P I tried to tack some on the end though^_^ I was toying with the idea of Sakura choosing nobody WAHAHAHA that would be evil though:P Please tell me what you think of this story^_^ Thank you for reading^_^  
Lisa-chan


End file.
